


Let the Games Begin

by Crys_Loch



Series: The Game Series [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM- curious, Erotic Game, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Non-monogamous Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crys_Loch/pseuds/Crys_Loch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of confessions leads to something more for Buffy and Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> The disclaimers:
> 
> Don’t Sue Me- I did not create nor do I own the characters or their premise. Joss Whedon did and does. Then he sold them. And they leased them. And… it’s like some Hollywood Master/servant thing I don’t need to understand. This is just Fan Fiction. All the fun and none of the profit. As for any original characters, please don’t use without my permission. And distribution: not without my explicit consent. Feel free to ask though. 
> 
> Timeline/Pairings- I started this in season five, but really, ignore that. College- yes. Glory and everything after- not so much. As for the pairing… well, the short answer is Buffy/Willow. For this story, certainly. And the series, overall, is about Buffy and Willow and their game. But there are… let’s call them ‘encounters’ with other characters both male and female, cannon and original throughout the rest of the stories. All part of the game or self explorations within the game. Still, I thought you should know before you begin. 
> 
> One Last Thing- I’ll admit, I like reading a good kink fic. But by this time in the fandom [this was first published in 2001] I was growing so tired of the chain ‘em and whip ‘em with a bull whip or the suddenly established Mistress/Master- pet stories. There were exceptions, but it seemed these were the majority of stories I could find. And it started to bug. First off, these characters are young college kids. We’ve seen their sexual misadventures on the show. They don’t know how to do any of this. Secondly, always chains and a bull whip… really? Not just with Buffy, but Willow? Do you know what a bull whip can do? It was kink fic written by people who don’t know how to do this either. Here’s the big one… there’s more Kink than just chains and a whip, or Mistress/Master- pet. So, in all honesty, this was a response fic. I picked one of those other kinks and wrote this story. It became a series. I hope you enjoy it.

Sometimes summers are hotter than hell...  and often desires are more dangerous than demons.

 

Buffy was still bouncing in her step.  Just as she was slipping into the hell hole in her mind reserved for her relationships and all the thoughts thereof, a half dozen young vampires came calling for her through the cemetery.  Apparently the thinking went that they would be enough to take her.  She didn’t recognize any of the faces as friends or even townie strangers so was more than happy to see them and escape her mind for the release that is slaying.  They never had a chance, much less the odds, and her thoughts turned to pondering the rush she could now admit slaying gave her and the buzz that was dancing around her body.  She was feeling much better now and wanting to end the night on a happy note, Buffy bounced off to Willow’s house to check in on her friend.  Willow had invited her to drop by if she liked- an informal come if you may, no big thing, so no worries.  She knew Willow’s parents weren’t home and kinda wondered why she wasn’t staying with Tara as per the norm.  But having the invite decided to just let herself in and skipped smoothly up the stairs two at a time to Willow’s bedroom.

 

It was a hot summer night and one that was now a little safer for the young mortals seeking adventures before the sun rose, but still Willow was holed up in her old bedroom/summer Res. researching on her computer.  Buffy just grinned at her, remembering something about the more things change... before landing on the bed, legs crossed, her body leaning on the pillows.

 

“Wills, put that away, you’re scaring me.” Buffy stated to her friend’s back.

 

Willow turned to gage serious or smirk and had to grin herself at seeing a Buffy at full smile and bouncing like a child.

 

“Just give me one moment to save this and close it up.” Willow replied turning back to her work, her mind still focused behind her though, knowing that a bouncing slayer could at any moment do anything.

 

Sure enough, faster than she could register the sound of movement, Buffy bounded to the end of the bed, grabbed the back of Willow’s desk chair and suddenly reclined it till she rested on Buffy’s knees.

 

Willow looked up at what appeared to be upside down looking Buffy.  “Hi”, said a smiling Buffy as she leaned over Willow, looking deep into her eyes in a covert check into her friend’s emotional state.

 

Willow for her part just started to laugh.  “Put me down, or up, or...  just put me back please.”

 

“You don’t know if you’re coming or going huh?”  Buffy taunted as she raised the chair back to its upright position, relieved at the lack of negative in her friend’s eyes.

 

“I always know when I’m coming.”  Willow followed without thinking, only realizing until the last word.  ‘Well,’ she thought to herself, ‘we’ll just see how she reacts to that.’

 

Buffy’s eyebrows raised but only because Willow never bantered in sexual tones and themes, but Buffy never gave it a thought past ‘cool’. She was in a mood and this was only juicing it. 

 

“Well I would hope so,” Buffy replied, “or I would have to show you how it’s done.”

 

Willow turned around now, her turn for raised eyebrows and a smirk.  The computer was safely off, but the research was still running through her mind.

 

“Show me?”  Willow intoned, the double or possible triple meaning of the offer playing in her voice.

 

Buffy paused for a moment, smile frozen but mind racing, tallying the implied possibilities, then she unfroze and her smile grew mischievously at Willow and shrugged in a ‘take it any way you want’ gesture. 

 

“I had a great night tonight.” Buffy countered, switching the topic knowing it would only circle back round.

 

“Hmmm” Willow made the ‘continue’ sound, smiling when she realized that not only could she finally flirt-joke with Buffy, but that it didn’t become a competition.

 

“Yep,” continued Buffy, “I did a lot of thinking, the admitting kind, while I was patrolling.  And just when I starting to do too much thinking, the worrying- regretting kind, along came a pack of vamps to take my mind off any thinking.  And then I got so buzzed I decided to see my fav.  So, what did I interrupt that at first seemed like it might be work, but now I’m not so sure...?”

 

“Nothing.” Willow practiced the poker face Xander had taught her along with the game.

 

“Wills, I know you better than that, I can tell...  come on, spill.”  Buffy was not worried with what she might hear, but with Willow’s instant denial she was getting crazy curious.

 

“Nothing really, just school work.”  Willow was still trying poker face in case Buffy was trying a bluff.

 

“School is out, summer is in.  And you don’t flirt, so what were you looking at that I interrupted?”  Buffy chose the direct approach, being thrown slightly off balance by Willow’s lack of blush or stammer.

 

Willow sighed and gave in to the rising blush and the faint smile.  “You wouldn’t believe me or believe it of me even if you saw...  Let me tell ya all about it another time.  I’m not in the mood for what may be freak, and neither are you.”  Willow wanted to be honest with her friend and wanted to share what she has been getting into, but she had to be honest with herself about the possible outcome too.

 

Buffy froze again, this time in some shock.  Running through possible Jerry Springer topics in her mind she gauged her freak factor.  “Okay, here’s the deal, as long as it doesn’t involve leaving me and never seeing me again, I’m alright with whatever you can come up with.  Honest.  I’ve been self realization Buffy tonight and it’s strangely calming.  And I’d really like to tell my best friend, so if I confess, you confess, and we’ll have a fun night of it.”

 

“Buffy, if it’s strangely calming then why are you bouncing on the bed?  Not that it isn’t fun to watch.”

 

Intrigue won over fears, and the flirting had shoved shy into the corner, so Willow joined Buffy on the bed and leaned back against the headboard, all curious confidence with flirt rising to the fore again.

 

“Happy, relieved, released, juiced... I don’t know, a lot of things.”  Buffy turned around to face her friend, it dawning on her what she proposed.  That sobered her up some and she calmed down.

 

“Alright, well you first.  Do we need anything?  Less lights?  Some food?  I’m sorry my parents don’t drink, some alcohol might be good right now.  We’ve just never done this before, so I don’t know.  We always just hide it and wait till the world is about to end or some fight drags something out.”  Willow started the babble, then stopped herself.  She was getting better about that. 

 

“Well, less light would be more nice.  And hey, why do I have to go first?”

 

Willow got up from the bed and started lighting candles before turning off the overhead light.  “Because, I called ‘you first’ first.”  She merrily responded climbing back onto the bed now that the lighting was adjusted.

 

Buffy gave a small groan and Willow couldn’t help but respond with something Buffy thought looked like a predatory smile.  A wave of curious fired her will to continue on this night’s strange path.  “Okay, but one question first before I forget?”

 

With deep breath and return of poker face, Willow steeled herself and said, “Sure”.

 

Buffy’s smile was full of mischief and she realized what had thrown her off balance before and asked right out, “So, who taught you how to make a poker face?”

 

Willow was not expecting anything like that question and suddenly broke up laughing.  After a moment she was able to answer, Buffy waiting patiently, amusement filling her eyes.  “Well, Xander’s been teaching me how to play poker and with that he’s been trying to teach me how to bluff.  So, poker face.  I’ve been practicing as often as I can.  Seems a handy thing really.  But it didn’t seem to work tonight.”

 

“Oh, it worked sorta, kinda.  Really threw me off balance.  I could tell you were hiding something, but no blush, no stammer.  I just know you too well.  That and the whole suddenly flirty.  Which I like by the way.  Is on the fun side.  So, is Xander teaching you strip poker?”  Buffy added at the end, in part for fun, in part just in case it’s true.

 

“No.  And thank you.  I just wasn’t sure how you would take flirty combined with kinda gay.  Now, no more delaying.  You’re first, so what’s the self revs?”  Willow was relieved about the flirting.  Since she had become comfortable with the whole liking women bit, it had been almost impossible not to flirt with Buffy.  She meant it as “just flirting” but wasn’t sure if Buffy would have seen it that way.

 

Buffy turned over on her back so she could watch the fire shadows on the ceiling instead of the reactions of her friend.  And so laying across the foot of the bed, she began.

 

“Okay, um, a couple things said out loud first?”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Well, everything said here stays here and that goes without saying but I said it anyway, no offense.”

 

“None taken and of course.  Anything else?”  Willow hoped that there was something else because that really did go without saying.

 

“Yes, um, joking is allowed and welcome.  I don’t want this to get all heavy and worry like, because I don’t feel bad about any of this.  A little sad about a few things, but no bad.  So, can we try that?”  Buffy was feeling good about her thoughts, but mostly she really liked the vibe here tonight and didn’t want it to come crashing down.

 

“Okay, this is now an angst free zone.  Though, knowing this town, there’s probably a city code we’re breaking or something.”  Willow tried for the joke reply to show her support for joking, but she knew that one fell kinda flat.

 

Laughing anyway, Buffy replied, “Okay, well you don’t have to force them or anything, but you know what I mean.  So, these thoughts aren’t just from tonight.  Some are from way back.  Some are a new way of looking at old things.  Well, anyway, my first Rev should start things off nicely.”  Buffy was just staring at the dancing shadows, took a deep breath and continued.  “Okay, so first off I’m also kinda gay.”  She paused, waiting to hear the reaction.

 

“Oh, well that I kinda knew.  But I didn’t know that you would know.”  Willow couldn’t help but blow the surprise on that one.

 

“What do you mean you kinda knew?  How did you know?” Buffy asked, turning now to the side to watch Willow.

 

“You set off gaydar, Buffy.”  Willow happily informed her shocked friend.  “Many times I’ve been asked by members of the lesbian crowd if you’re gay.  You confuse a little, but you definitely register blips.  That and I just kinda suspected.  So, a hearty congrats and no freak here.” 

 

“Blips?  So when do I get gaydar?  Of course, I may not get it since the big word here is KINDA gay.  I still like guys, only with my luck, gods know why.”  It felt good to finally tell someone, Buffy thought.

 

“Well, you should get the standard issue anyway.  And the term would be BI.”

 

“Wills, I like labels as much as I like guys at the moment.  So we’ll stick with kinda gay.”  Buffy was all grins and turned back to look at the ceiling.  The first was done.  Beginning was the hardest part, right?

 

“Alright, I like it.  So, what’s next?”  Willow was starting to relax now. 

 

“Ah, next?  Well, next would be that I like being the Slayer.  And let me finish before you say that’s a good, because I finally had to admit that I like the whole Slayer bit.  The fighting, hitting and getting hit.  The staking.  The hunting.  I think I may like all that stuff more than the saving lives, saving the world part.  And I like being the first Slayer with a life, and I’ll fight to keep that, but I know now that it is never going to be a normal life.  And this next part I learned from you by the way, that it is okay that my life is not a normal life.  I like it the way it is.  Though the sex life needs improving.”  Buffy added the last hoping to keep all this light.  She knew Willow would be alright with this.  It was much harder for her to finally be alright with it than for any of her friends who had been telling her this for years.  But still...

 

“Well you just announced that you’re a switch hitter so that should improve your odds for a good sex life.”  Willow knew Buffy didn’t want this to get heavy, but still she had to make one thing clear.  Moving to lay down beside her friend, reaching out to stroke her hair out of her face and getting all of Buffy’s attention, Willow continued.  “Just one serious moment, know that I know that all that’s okay.”  A brief pause for Buffy to sort through the Willow speak.  “Buffy, I can’t even imagine the hormone and chemical cocktail that must kick in when you’re in Slayer mode.  So yeah, a better buzz than money can buy.  As for the hunter part, I know you’re a hunter.  An early confession from me, it’s one of the things I like about you.  But I also know you are a lot more than all that.  So, no more guilty of Slayer bit?”

 

Buffy stayed focused on her friend’s eyes through all of it.  She saw the whole truth of the words.  It was a great relief and she let go a held breath she was unaware of.  “No more guilty of Slayer bit.  You don’t think I’ll go too far?”  One last fear...

 

“I know you won’t go too far.  I don’t know how I know so don’t ask that.  But I know just the same.”  And Willow did.

 

“You like the hunter?” Buffy grinned.

 

“Oh no you don’t.  Later.  Still your turn and this is just getting fun.”  Willow retreated back to where she was before, against the headboard, giving Buffy room.

 

“How do you know that isn’t it?”

 

“I can tell.  I just know you too well.  There’s more.”  Willow was growing very curious because she could see there was more but had no idea what it could be.

 

“I wasn’t even trying poker face.”  Buffy was stalling.  She wasn’t sure if she could just launch into the next part.

 

“Sure you weren’t.  If that’s the best you can do we’ll have to play poker sometime.”  Willow noticed her friend was getting wound up again.

 

“Okay, what do you want to lose, your clothes or your money?”  She knew that Willow knew she was stalling now.  So, she would just have to be honest.  “Willow, I don’t think I can just tell the rest of this.  I will tell you and I want to tell you, but...  Can we maybe trade off times of confession?  And you take a turn for a bit?”

 

Willow let her head fall back against the headboard and looked up in a quick plea to anything above for some strength.  “Okay, fair enough, my turn then.  But I’ll remind you that this was all your idea.”  Willow returned her gaze to her friend.  “And fair warning now, open talk of sex ahead.”

 

“Oh goody, cause that’s my next part too, only I couldn’t talk the talk.”  Buffy got bouncy again.

 

“You know, for a Slayer you sure do get all innocent and shy sometimes.”  Willow couldn’t be sure because they never had a full details talk before, but she thought that maybe she now had more experience than Buffy in the sex arena.  And that thought almost made her laugh out loud.

 

“Yeah well, for someone who was the geek, you sure have been getting all bold.  So spill, what’s the what and who’s the why?  And what were you doing on the computer?”  A bouncy curious Buffy found she liked this knows how to play poker Willow and hoped she could start the topic.  Because Buffy really wanted to talk about sex, and not just the safe, general, straight and vanilla.  She wanted to talk about everything else and it just seems they never got the chance to even start that.

 

“I was DOING nothing on the computer.  I really was just researching.  No online fling, no chat room naughties.”  In fact, there was not to be any online flings for Willow.  Not since her first, last and only turned out to be a demon. 

 

“Yeah, okay, so...”  Buffy made continue eyes and didn’t even bother to hide the grin.

 

“Okay, background first.  I told you Tara and I switched to the non-monogamous relationship thing, right?”

 

“Yeah, still unclear on the what and why but no problem with.  Is that why you aren’t staying with her tonight?”  Buffy sidetracked a little.

 

“Huh?  Oh yeah, she’s on a date tonight and she wanted the possibility of an all night.  And don’t look like that.  It’s fine.  It really is.  You know that place in the relationship where the honeymoon is ending and you either get even closer or you start drifting apart?”  Willow was going to have to explain this again, she could tell.

 

“Heard of it.  Kinda never got much chance to get there myself.  But know what you mean.”  Buffy had to puzzle yet again how she, someone who had to grow up so fast, could have such a lack of experience.

 

“Okay, yeah well, it’s all new to me too you know.  Anyway, Tara and I were growing apart after the intense was over.  But, we didn’t want it to end either.  Well, Tara was getting all involved and started talking to the Community Girls, and” 

 

“Community Girls?”  Buffy interrupted for clarification.

 

“You know, the political lesbians, the whole gay community and join the cause scene.  That’s just what I call them.”  Willow explained.

 

“You don’t like?”  Buffy didn’t know much about it really.

 

“I don’t dislike either.  I’m just not a joiner I guess.  Have a bit much on my plate usually anyway, what with all the world saving.  I guess I don’t like labels and they tend to have a bunch of rules, so I pass.  It’s good to have support and they offer a lot of that, but I have the Scoobies, so I’m not without.”  Willow gave a big grin at that.

 

“You have support.  And even affection.  So, Tara is joining?”  Buffy knew Willow was repeating this latest turn in their relationship to her, but she still didn’t quite get the whole thing and really wanted to.

 

“Yeah, Tara started joining and got to talking with them and a lot of them do this whole non-monogamous thing.  So, we thought we’d try that instead of just breaking up.”

 

“So, you see other people?”  Buffy asked.

 

“If we want.  We don’t have to.”  Willow was thinking maybe this time it made more sense.

 

“But it’s still a relationship, not a back to dating thing?”  It was beginning to make real sense to Buffy.

 

“Yeah, we’re still us two together.  And there’s a lot of honest talk about how we’re feeling.  It’s more work than you would think.  But, I like it and there’s a part of me that really likes hearing about what she’s been up to.”  ‘There, let’s just dive in’ Willow thought.

 

“Okay, that last part again?”  Buffy settled in for what she hoped was the good part and turned back to watch the fire shadows on the ceiling and give her friend the space she might need.

 

“Yeah, well, okay, so.  All this and that memory of VampWillow still in my head started me researching.”  She glanced over at Buffy.  “You don’t look fazed that the VampWillow inspired me.”

 

“Nope.  Cuddles on the couch with another woman snapped the last of my ‘Innocent Willow’ image.  I let you grow up in one fell swoosh.”  Buffy reassured.

 

“Oh well, thank you.  That’s good to know.  Cause, well, um... okay Buffy, um...”  Willow fumbled, she couldn’t help it.

 

“Spill it Wills.  Please.”  Buffy all but whispered the last word.  She wanted it to start.  She needed one of them to kick the line away and cross.

 

A pause and deep breath later, Willow valiantly continued on.  “It seems I have some kink in me Buffy.”  There, she said something, not specifics, but a start was a start.

 

Buffy turned to look at her.  She was blushing but started to smile as Buffy smiled.  “Kink huh?  Full out kink?  What kind of kink?  Careful here Wills, you don’t want to leave it up to my mind.  I may not have done much yet, but I can think of a lot.”

 

“Great, so you want me to just list them?  It was hard enough…”  Willow was interrupted.

 

“You have a list?!”  Buffy was in full grin now, curious and relieved.  At least this wasn’t going to be one-sided.

 

“No! I don’t have a list.  You aren’t freaked are you?”  Willow was getting cautiously hopeful.

 

“Relieved.”  Buffy honestly stated.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You know, the stuff I couldn’t talk about?  Well, now maybe I can.”  Buffy hoped Willow would understand the reassurance.

 

Smiling again, “Okay, got ‘cha.  So, I found some nice adult toy stores on the web.  That’s what I was doing when you came in.”

 

“Good news, but not kink.  But I’ll want to shop later if that’s alright.”  Buffy knew there had to be more.  Willow was still blushing.

 

“Sure.  Oh, by the way, I found stores that go to whatever extreme you want to get into.  Just name your kink.”  Willow grinned evilly at Buffy’s raised eyebrows.  And she realized, this was going to be fun.  “As for mine, I’ve been reading about the BDSM scene.  Who’d have thunk it.  Little ol’ me.”  Willow grinned.

 

“You have to watch out for the quiet ones I’ve heard.”  Buffy wasn’t surprised.  She was intrigued.  “So, you and Tara...”

 

“Nope.  I told Tara about it of course, but she isn’t into it at all.  Kind of one of the things we started to drift apart on.  We’ve been very vanilla you know.”

 

“Vanilla Alt.  Cute.  But now you can see others, so have you...?”  Buffy was getting bold.

 

“Nope.  We just started the see others thing.  And, well, still shy Willow here, how do you start out as a Dom?  Which is where I seem to lean, though you should start out as a Sub so you know what’s the what when you do your thing, so to speak.  But that leads to a whole other thing of who am I going to let do that to me.  So, I do a lot of reading and such.  Which leads me to kink number two.”

 

“There’s a kink number two?  Oh goody.”  Buffy forgot all about giving her friend space and looked directly into her eyes, waiting for her to continue, also forgetting for the moment her questions about all this Dom and Sub stuff.

 

“Um, this one might give you the ickies.”

 

“Willow, really, it will be okay.”

 

“Okay well, it turns out I’m something of a voyeur.  I like to hear, I like to watch.”  Willow waited.

 

“Okay, so that explains why you would like to hear what Tara has been up to.  Have you watched?” Buffy couldn’t help it.  This was hitting one of her kinks.

 

“Nope.  She’s not into that either.  But I do get to hear the stories, thanks to the whole honesty thing.”  Well, this went better than expected, but she knew Buffy didn’t get the implications yet.

 

“So, what’s the big?  Why would I freak?”  Willow was still looking at her waiting for something, but Buffy didn’t know what.

 

Willow took a big breath.  “Well, we used to be roomies, close quarters, no privacy.”  Waiting...

 

“Oh.  OH!”  Buffy didn’t give what Willow was waiting for.  She smiled, her eyes beamed, she stretched out on her side, head propped on her hand.  “You watched me.”  A statement.

 

“Ah, yeah.  You aren’t mad?”  Willow had felt a bit guilty about it for a while now.

 

“My turn.  One of my kinks, and a big one to admit mind you, is I’m an exhibitionist.  Gods, Wills, I’m like the opposite of mad right now.”

 

“Buffy Summers, are you turned on?”  Willow kicked at the friend laying across the bed at her feet.

 

“Hey, stop it.  So you watched, what’d you see?”  She had to know, it was part of the whole thing.

 

“You are, aren’t you?”  Willow was intrigued now and a part of her, probably kink #1, wanted to push and see how far all this could go.  “Well, you’ll have to wait to hear it all.  It’s your turn again.  Tell.”

 

“You’re mean.” Buffy returned to laying on her back, only with slight arches and stretches, a subtle pose.  ‘If she watched me then, is she watching me now?’ thought running through her mind.

 

Willow gave a short laugh.  “Your point?”  She replied, grinning evilly.

 

“You know how good it feels to finally be able to say this stuff?”  Rhetorical question, and not expecting an answer, Buffy stretched as if finally released from bonds.  “Okay, so Angel and Faith, between all the bad and at times it was good, got me thinking.”

 

“Did you and Faith...?”  Willow interjected.

 

“Once.  But do you want to hear the real part or not?”  Buffy didn’t quite want to be sidetracked yet.

 

“Yes, but I want to hear the story in detail later.” 

 

“Fine voyeur girl.  Now as I was saying, they got me thinking and Faith really got me thinking about fun sex and sex for fun.  And also about how much I loved it when people would just watch me.  She was so open about the watching.  Anyway then everything changed and you know about that and I put those thoughts in the bad category with everything else.”  Buffy knew she didn’t have to explain too much.  Willow knew the back-story.

 

“Ouch.  Wish I knew.  We could have both used this talk a long time ago.”  Willow was beginning to get sad with the past thoughts and all and reminded herself of the joking provision.

 

“I don’t think high school would have been ready for that.  Not that it survived anything anyway.  But, moving on, we come to Riley.” 

 

“Okay, see, I can’t picture Riley and Kink together.”  Willow interrupted before she really thought.  “Oh, sorry Buffy.”

 

“No, it’s okay.  Besides, it’s the truth and that’s the point.  I thought I had to have that normal life everyone kept talking about.  And I thought slaying the American way with Mr. Good Guy was the only way to stay on the side of right.  And he really was a good guy.  But Willow, not only no kink, but so vanilla there wasn’t even flavor toppings.  Then you, not normal but still fighting for the forces of good.  I started thinking again.”  So much made sense again to Buffy, she hoped it was making some sense to Willow.

 

“Okay, so what’s the kink?”  Willow knew Buffy had to get the background out of the way, just like she had to, but she really wanted to hear the good stuff.

 

“What?  Getting off on anyone who can cop a visual feel of my body isn’t enough?” That’s what it felt like to Buffy, so that’s how she admitted it.

 

Both of Willow’s eyebrows shot up.  “Well, that’s one way to put it.  And I like the put by the way.  I just thought there was other stuff too.”

 

“Well, every time I think about all the times I’ve been chained up or chained someone else up, my brain kinda freezes so I don’t know about that stuff yet.” 

 

Willow laughed a little at that.  “I know what you mean.  I had to find some great stories on the net to get other visuals in the brain.”

 

“What?  You don’t want to picture all the times I’ve been chained up?  I think I’m hurt.”  Buffy teased.

 

“Well, I didn’t see most of those times, but if you would like to re-enact...” 

 

This time Buffy laughed.  “Maybe someday...”  Buffy turned on her side to face her friend again.  Willow was just watching her, eyes warm, an easy smile on her face, her body relaxed.  She realized all this really was okay.  “You know what I’m still trying to figure out, Will?”

 

“What?”  Willow was just watching Buffy, letting herself just relax into watching her friend.  She could feel her pulse pick up.  She knew her breathing got a little deeper. 

 

“What to do about the whole relationship thing.  As in, I don’t want.  But one night stands?  Not really my thing.  And vow of celibacy out of the question.”  Buffy sighed and rolled back onto her back, a part of her mind knowing that Willow was watching her, her hand slowly pulling her shirt up slightly and tracing patterns on her skin in unconscious response.  “I just want...”

 

“What?  What do you want Buffy?”  Willow felt her pulse jump into the next gear.  She knew they were reacting to each other now.  She knew they had to be careful.

 

“I don’t know.  Something easy, casual, but intense.”  A sudden thought popped into Buffy’s head as she realized her shirt was now almost showing her bra.  She was back to strictly staring at the ceiling but not wanting to douse the growing heat between them.  “Willow, what did you watch?  Before, when we were roomies.”

 

The sudden topic change almost tricked her, but then Willow saw the line of thought.  The crossing over into details.  ‘Well, so much for being careful.’  Willow realized neither of them really wanted to.  “Um, well, you know, the regular.”  She couldn’t quite begin this.

 

“I haven’t got a clue what the regular is.  I’m sorry but you’ll have to be more specific.”  Buffy tried not to laugh, but she was glad this could stay so light.

 

“Fine.  You really want to hear this?  There’s no creeps?”

 

“Is that okay?  That there’s no creeps?  That...”  Buffy couldn’t quite finish, but she had to.  It was her turn to cross a line.  “Is it okay that I like that you’ve watched me, that you are watching me now?  Are we okay?  Cause I have no regrets about confession night, but I’d never forgive myself if we ruin us.”  She stilled her hand, she held her breath.

 

“That’s sweet, Buffy.  Truth is, after everything we’ve been through that is life in Sunnydale, I don’t think anything can ruin us.  But this will add something to us.  It’ll be a little different.”

 

“Masala!  That’s what I want!”  Buffy exclaimed as if making sense.

 

“Huh?”  Willow couldn’t help but smile.  She loved it when Buffy did this.

 

“Masala.  You know how I’ve been trying Indian food?  Masala’s a mix of spices, can be sweet, can be hot, or both.  Depends on who’s making it and why and like every family kinda has their own mix.  We’ll be adding our own masala.”  Buffy explained and hoped it actually made sense this time.

 

Willow laughed.  “Okay, one friendship extra spicy it is.”  A pause to catch her breath and clear her mind.  “Details, huh?  Well... I always watched you dress and undress cause you always did that in front of me anyway.”

 

“Big surprise there, huh?”

 

“Yeah well, at the time I felt guilty cause I just thought you were being straight friend and of course there’s nothing to worry about here girl.” 

 

“Sorry.  And for the most part I was cause I didn’t know you would want to be checking me out girl.  No guilties needed, forget ‘em.  Besides, if I knew, I would have been much worse.”  Buffy smirked.

 

“Okay, um, a couple times in the shower cause the curtain was open a bit.  You know, I’m feeling like a perv now, saying it out loud.”  Willow was squirming a little.

 

“Yeah, well, um, that might have been on purpose.  I kinda always kept the curtain open a bit.  Kinda part of the kink.  Are we?  Pervs that is.”  Buffy was beginning to worry too.

 

Willow took a big breath.  “No.  Well sort of.  But that’s one of the side effects of having a kink, right?  It kinda makes you one by normal’s definition.”

 

“Oh yeah.  That makes sense.  Good, so we don’t care then, right?”  Buffy gave a big grin again.

 

“Right.  Okay, but, I also watched you once when you had Riley over.”

 

“Really?”  Buffy looked puzzled but pleased.  “How?”

 

“Well, I was coming home, and it must have been early, cause you obviously weren’t expecting me.  I could hear you through the door as I put the key in.  So I didn’t.  Come in that is.  But I did, well, I went around and watched through the window.”  Willow closed her eyes and quickly said the next part.  “Please tell me if you’re mad.  If I crossed the line.  Cause it would be good to know.  Where the line is.”  And then she just waited.

 

Buffy looked over at Willow, and imagined what it must have looked like, her and Riley.  She stretched, she almost groaned.  Her left hand rested on her thigh, her right hand again started stroking her skin.  “Willow.”  She tried to get her to open her eyes, to see her.  “Willow, I’m not mad.  Look at me.”

 

“You’re not mad?”  Willow opened her eyes, then opened them wider at the sight of Buffy.

 

“Still like the opposite of mad, here.  And going slowly crazy by the way.  Was it sexy? Or strange?  Or what?”

 

“Both.  All.  Mostly sexy.”  Willow kept watching.  She could tell this was turning Buffy on.

 

“If I ask you something will you just tell me the truth?”  Buffy thought to a few specific nights and she just couldn’t wait to see if Willow said anything of them.

 

“At this point?”  Willow laughed a little.  “Yeah, of course.”

 

“There were some nights, when I thought you were asleep and I, well you know, masturbated.  But were you?  Asleep?  Or did you know?”  Buffy wasn’t really sure which answer she hoped for and wasn’t going to worry about it now.

 

“Yeah,” Willow admitted quietly.  “There were a couple times I knew.”

 

“Okay, can I tell you something now?”

 

“Again with the obvious yes.”  Willow waited.

 

“That is the biggest turn on I can imagine.”  Buffy almost whispered the admission.

 

Willow finally let go with a grin.  “Then maybe you’ll let me watch you for real sometime.”

 

Buffy’s head snapped to the side to see her friend.  After a couple breaths, “okay,” was all she could say. 

 

“But now you owe me some details.”  Willow really wanted to hear the story.  She also wanted to watch a turned on Buffy try to tell the tale.

 

Puzzled, Buffy asked for clarification.  “Huh?”

 

Willow adjusted and got comfortable with the pillows and headboard again.  “Faith.  Before and without the bad stuff.  Cause that bit I know about.  But Faith as in you did it with her.  That story.”

 

“Oh.  Right.  Um.  Okay.  So, we were dancing at the Bronze after slaying.  Real sexy with each other and all these guys were watching and I had to admit that felt so good.  Anyway, she wanted to split and we were outside when I held her up asking why we were leaving.  I remember she got this smirk on her face and asked me if I liked that, all those guys watching me.  And I told her I did.  And that I wanted to go back in there and let them watch some more.  I was so turned on I didn’t care.  Then she told me she liked to watch me too.  That did it.  I couldn’t hide my smile or the desire in my eyes.  Gods Willow, right then I wanted anything, or everything.  She backed me hard against the wall of the club and we kissed.  I remember her thigh was raised between mine, pressing on me.  I remember my hands were all over her breasts, her back, her ass.  I remember we never stopped kissing.”  Buffy paused, she had to.  She knew her hand had moved up under her shirt and she was playing with her breasts over her bra.  She knew Willow was turned on as well.  She wanted to slow things down a bit. 

 

“Buffy, you can’t end there.”  Willow was having a hard time breathing and she knew that Buffy was aware of her reaction.  She hoped Buffy wouldn’t just end it like this.

 

“Just catching my breath.” Buffy smiled.  “It really does end about there anyway.  A couple vamps came up the alley thinking we looked like easy snack food.  Then the police came by looking for trouble-makers.  Then we just didn’t get it back, the rush.  Soon after that night came all the stuff you know about.”

 

“Wow.”  Willow really wasn’t thinking at the moment, not in the way to form words at least.

 

“Willow,” Buffy turned her head, still touching her body, still being watched, “can we just do this, at least for a while, and we’ll see where we snap?”  An idea was forming in Buffy’s mind.

 

“Huh?  Do what?”  Willow knew she had to jump start her brain again, but it was a little flooded at the moment.

 

“Nothing.  Well, nothing physical.”  Buffy was loving the effect she obviously had on her friend.  “We can talk.  We can act.  But we can’t touch.  Well not each other that is.  And we’ll see, how far we can go.”

 

“Oh, like a game.”  Willow’’s brain was slowly working again.  “Okay yeah.  But we need a safe-word.”  She was being to get into this idea too.

 

“Huh?  Explain the what-word.” 

 

“Safe-word.  A BDSM thing.  A word agreed on that you can say when you want the play to stop or pause.  Like in case you need friend-Willow not voyeur-Willow, only I don’t know that.  And you crying ‘uncle’ or something like that isn’t likely to make we want to stop.  So it’s some weird word that isn’t like ‘no’ but is easy to remember too.  Does that make sense?”

 

“Okay, well you’ve been researching, so you should know.  What word should we use?”  Buffy understood for the most part which she thought was good enough given her current state.

 

“Well, I’ve been thinking, before you know, with research.  How about ‘Grace’?  Easy, and not something that you would usually cry out, yet strangely appropriate.”  Willow was really growing excited about this.  A game, a sexual game.  With Buffy.  This was good.

 

“Grace it is.”  Buffy committed it to memory as well as the use of it.  She pulled Willow’s attention back by sitting up at the foot of the bed and facing her.  “Can I stay here tonight?  I can be good if you use the word.  I just don’t want to walk home like this.”

 

Willow eyes widened at Buffy’s movement and she smiled at the request.  “Yeah, of course you can stay.  And I haven’t said the word yet.”

 

Buffy smiled and slowly removed her shirt and bra.  “We shouldn’t tell the others about this, right?”

 

“I have to tell Tara.  The whole I’m in an open relationship with her thing.  But the others?  If we play this in front of them to the point where they notice, well, then they are kinda a part of it and we should let them in on the whole thing.  Safe-word and all.”  Willow took the morals of kink play very seriously.

 

“Can we cause that disaster when we come to it?” Buffy didn’t want to think about that right now.  She was removing her shoes and plotting ways to best remove her pants.

 

“Yeah, good idea.”  Willow had lost her train of thought.  Buffy was laying down on the bed again, undoing her pants, reaching inside to touch herself. 

 

Willow just watched, barely breathing, pulse racing, as Buffy started to please herself.  Moaning, Buffy’s hips moved up meeting her fingers, her pants still on.  She slowly moved her hand, stroking herself as her other hand moved from one nipple to the other.  Her eyes were closed, her lips parted, her breathing moving her whole body it seemed.  Finally, she stripped herself of her pants, spreading her legs she inserted a finger before moving it back up to stroke her clit.  It didn’t take long, the whole night had been too much.  And it seemed too soon before she was crying Willow’s name. 

 

‘I did it.’ Buffy thought as she came down from the storm.  She wasn’t sure if she really could but now she did.  And it felt so good.

 

Willow would swear she could feel every nerve in her body she was so turned on.  She watched, she heard, she wanted nothing more than this.  She removed some clothes for the night’s sleep and invited Buffy under the covers beside her.  Dousing the candles with a magic thought, she laid down to enjoy the buzz until sleep claimed it.  “Thank you,” she whispered.

 

“Mmm.  My pleasure.”  Buffy honestly replied.  After a pause, “Don’t you need to... I mean, didn’t that turn you on?”

 

“Yes, gods yes.  I just don’t want it to end, this feeling.  So, I’m going to keep it all night till sleep takes it away.”  Willow tried to explain, but it was hard.  “Buffy?”

 

“Hmm.”  Buffy was fading now.

 

“I love you.”  Willow hoped that would be heard the friendship way it was intended.

 

“I love you, too.”  Then Willow heard the rhythmic breathing of Buffy’s sleep.

 

‘Morning would be alright’, Willow told herself, playing images in her mind until they took her to further dreams.

 

 

The end


End file.
